


A Dream Come True

by DemonGirl0913



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, PURE SWEETNESS, Sal vulcano - Freeform, a girl can dream, literally would be a dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: Aiden gets tickets to see Impractical Jokers live. But what she doesn't know is she will be among one of four people chosen to go up onstage and sit and talk with the jokers. Each member gets to pick a person from the audience to sit with them and chat about the show. Who picks her out of the audience? Her very own celebrity crush Sal Vulcano!





	1. A Dream Come True

Getting to see Impractical Jokers Live is a dream come true for Aiden. As she sat in the audience at The Thompson House, she pinched herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Sitting next to her, her best friend, Jenn, just laughed.

"You look like a kid in a candy store," she managed between fits of laughter. And Aiden was sure she did, but she was okay with that. She had been waiting 4 years to be able to afford tickets and her dream finally came true.

"All I've wanted to do for 4 years was meet these guys. Even if I don't get a chance to meet them after the show, at least I get to see them live." She grabbed her friends hand as the lights dimmed and the Jokers emerged to a packed house. She was so thankful she was able to afford front row seats. She was wearing her custom made "Sal's Girl" shirt and she hoped he'd be able to see it through the lighting.

"Welcome everybody and thank you for being here. I'm Joe and we are the Impractical Jokers!" Joe introduced himself and one after another the others did as well. When Sal introduced himself, Aiden clapped as loud as she could. "Today we are going to be doing something a little different. Each of us will choose a fan to sit with us today and discuss their favorite scenes from the show and maybe even brainstorm a few new ideas as well!"

Aiden couldn't believe her ears. She was lucky enough to be front row to the show but she knew no way would she be picked to be on stage. Even if it was by any of the guys, it would still be a dream come true. She loved them all equally but Sal's shyness and general sweetness won her over every time he was on screen. 

Joe got to choose first and he picked a till guy from the back row that was wearing a "Skoopski Potato" shirt. Everyone chuckled because it was a good choice. Murr chose next and chose a young girl wearing a ferret t shirt like one he wore during an episode. Again, another good choice. Q was next and he ended up choosing a young man in a fire department shirt.

As Sal stood up to choose who he wanted on stage with him, Aiden waited with bated breath. She made sure her shirt was on display and she squeezed Jenn's hand to maintain her composure. Sal's eyes searched the crowd and landed on hers for just a moment before continuing on. He read her shirt and continued to look around and Aiden sighed in defeat. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up in a packed house.

With her eyes downcast, she didn't notice when Sal's eyes landed back on her until her bet friend shook her and made her look up. 

"You, sweetheart, in the Sal's Girl shirt. Come on up." Instead of getting up and jumping for joy, or doing anything actually, Aiden just stared in disbelief. It took a nudge from her best friend and Sal extending his hand to her before she jumped into action and took his hand, joining him and the other Jokers on stage. 

As she sat down next to Sal in the chair provided she expected him to release her hand, but he held it firmly. She stared out at the crowd and then at Sal who was looking at her expectantly. She then realized he was holding his mic out to her and assumed he must have asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" The crowd laughed but Sal only smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked and then pointed the mic back at her. The other jokers were looking at her as well so she assumed everyone else had already been introduced.   
"Aiden," she answered quietly as a blush arose on her cheeks.

"Aiden, what a pretty name, How long have you been a fan of the show?" asked joe this time. Aiden sat for a second collecting herself, accepting that this was really happening.   
"Actually only around 2 years but I've seen every episode and listened to all of the podcasts." She got her nerves under control as she answered and the guys all nodded and went back to talking to the audience. 

For the next hour and a half she sat on stage, her hand in Sal's, and answered questions with the guys and the other fans. She stayed quiet most of the time, only answering questions directly asked of her. Sal holding her hand had her distracted but he must have sensed her nervousness and squeezed her hand every time a question was asked and encouraged her to answer. As the show was winding down the guys had one last question for the fans they pulled on stage.

"Who is your favorite Joker and why?" One by one they all answered. The guy Joe had brought up, whose name she learned was Jim, answered first.

"Joe, you're my favorite and its because you're not afraid to do almost anything."

Murr's ferret girl was next whose name she couldn't remember, "Murr is my favorite honestly because of the ferret jokes. I also feel he doesn't get enough love from the fans. Also seeing him face his fears is awesome too." As each person answered, Aiden thought about what she would say. Only Q's fan was left before her and she listened to each word the young man said, while thinking of her own answer.

"Q is my favorite because, well I'm a fireman and so was he. But better than that hes a huge animal lover and so am I." The crowd learned he also had 2 rescue cats and it seemed the perfect fit. Each fan was picked by their favorite. Aiden realized it was her turn and she blushed for the hundredth time that night.

"Uh, Sal is my favorite, if you couldn't guess," she answered as she pointed to her shirt. Sal smiled and squeezed her hand again. "His shyness and general love for people through his germaphobia is what made him my favorite to start. and he falls down laughing a lot. anyone who laughs that hard is good in my book," she answered with a smile. The crowd laughed and so did all of the jokers. Sal laughed so hard it was a good thing he was sitting down or he would have fallen.

The jokers ended the show and explained that if fans wanted to stay for a meet and greet they were welcome to. As Sal released her hand Aiden offered him hand sanitizer from her purse, earning a chuckle and a genuine smile from the joker. Of course, he still used it and all of the fans, including her, laughed.

Each fan that was chosen got to be first in line for their chosen Joker so Aiden didn't have to wait in a long line and she was happy about that. She took a few pictures on her phone with Sal, got him to sign her shirt and a few pictures and even asked if he would take a picture with her and her best friend. OF course he said yes and she fished Jenn out of the crowd and took a few more pictures. To her surprise before she left Sal asked if he could take a picture with her on his phone and who was she to deny him? Once all of the pictures were taken and everything was signed she hugged Sal goodbye and waved to the other jokers and headed towards the exit with her arm in her best friends. This was the best night of her life.


	2. I Can't Believe This Is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden posts her pictures on Instagram. Sal reaches out to her.

As soon as Jenn dropped her off at home, she went to bed. Before she fell asleep she thought about her evening and stared at the picture of her and Sal with his arm wrapped around her. She prayed she didn't wake up tomorrow and it was all a dream. Finally she laid her phone down and replayed the night over and over again in her head until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up the next morning she looked at her phone and looked through her photo album. All of the pictures she took were still there and she sighed in relief. She dialed her best friends number and as soon as the woman answered the phone she began squealing in her ear.

"Oh my gosh, Can you believe last night was real? I'm still dumbfounded. it was real wasn't it??" Her friend laughed and answered "of course it was real" and Aiden went on another tangent about how she was still in shock and she couldn't believe he held her hand that long. Eventually Jenn had to get off the phone so Aiden let her and immediately went to Instagram.

She posted the pictures of her and Sal and her best friend and thought for a moment how to caption it. After thinking for a few minutes she decided on this. "@SalVulcano is one of the most genuine people I have ever met. Despite his germaphobia he held my hand almost the entire panel because I was so nervous. Meeting him and the other guys was a dream come true. All of the fans that were chosen got to get pictures and autographs first and he was such a sweetheart and allowed my best friend to join us. He hugged me goodbye and he also found it hilarious when I offered him my hand sanitizer." Aiden hit post and set her phone down and began her day.

After showering, she sat on her bed in her towel just enjoying music when her phone dinged. She reached for her phone and looked at the notifications on the screen. 30 people liked her photo and she had a few new followers as well. Opening the app, she went to her new followers and gasped and dropped the phone. One of her new followers was the one and only Sal Vulcano. She picked her phone back up and went through her likes and comments and noticed that he also liked her picture and put a heart-eye smiley on her picture as well. 

She called Jenn and relayed the news. "Well I guess he liked you too" her best friend said. "Try messaging him and see what happens." So Aiden did. As soon as she was off the phone she sent Sal a simple message saying;

Aiden- "Hey, thanks for the follow and the photos." 

Aiden put her phone down. She knew the chances of him actually answering were slim to none so she didn't want to hold the phone and wait with bated breath. She decided to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast, leaving the phone in her bedroom. 

After making coffee and pancakes, she sat down to eat when she heard her phone ding. It took every thing in her to not jump up and run to her bedroom to see what the notification was from. After what felt like hours she finished her coffee and pancakes and decided she would check her phone once and then put it back down. As she entered her room, she tried to quell the hope rising in her chest. She picked up the phone and read "1 new message" from Instagram. It could be anybody, she told herself as she slid the notification over to open the app. 

Lucky for Aiden, the message was from Sal.

Sal- "You're absolutely welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you and your friend."

She squealed in delight but knew she didn't want to bother him when she knew he was busy so she decided to write back.  
Aiden- "Pleasures all mine, thank you for answering. I won't bother you again." 

After she hit send she decided listening to music and keeping herself busy was the best bet. She texted her best friend and told her about him answering and her response and asked what her plans for the day were. Jenn said she would be busy with her kids all day so Aiden decided she would have a movie marathon on her own.  
Her phone dinged and since she still had it unlocked the notification scrolled up on the top of the screen. Sal had messaged back.

"No, feel free to message me anytime. Did you guys get home safe?" Aiden couldn't believe her eyes. He had answered back. And asked her if she had gotten home safe. 

Aiden- "Yes, how was the rest of your night?"

For the next few days her and Sal messaged back and forth when he had a free moment. at the end of the fourth day that they were talking on Instagram Sal asked for her phone number. She couldn't believe her eyes but of course she didn't hesitate. She entered her phone number and hit send. Within moments Sal had sent her a text message.

Sal- "Hey, it's Sal :)"

Aiden answered back with her own smiley. Over the next few weeks they would continue to talk day and night and Aiden couldn't believe her luck. Sal was back in New York filming more episodes of Impractical Jokers so his schedule only allowed them to talk in the evenings. Aiden also worked during the days so their talking schedule turned to work out perfectly, except Aiden wasn't getting very much sleep. But after weeks of talking she woke up to a text message from Sal.

Sal- "I would like to take you to dinner. When would be a good time to fly down? I'm off most weekends." 

All of a sudden her lack of sleep no longer mattered. Aiden didn't work weekends so she texted back immediately.

Aiden- "I'm off weekends myself. When works for you?". 

She acted as calm as possible when she sent the text message but outside she was jumping up and down and texting her best friend and explaining everything. Of course she knew they had been talking because Aiden kept her up to date every day on their conversations but finding out he was flying to her state to take her to dinner made Jenn go nuts.

Jenn- "Are you serious? Send me screenshots!"

Aiden- "*screenshot of convo from Sal*"

Jenn- "OMG. HAS HE ANSWERED?"

Aiden- "Give me a minute. I'll call you soon."

With that, Aiden switched back over to see her conversation with Sal and saw the three dots that meant he was writing back. She had no idea what they would do when they met in person again because this time was different. This wasn't her meeting him as a fan. This was Sal flying to her hometown and taking her to dinner. That definitely meant something. Her phone dinged and pulled her out of her thoughts. 

Sal- "Just bought my plane ticket. Takes off Friday night at 7. Says I should land at your airport by 9pm. I'll get a hotel room and I'll pick you up Saturday morning for breakfast."  
Aiden couldn't believe her eyes. It took her a few minutes to decide how to answer that. He was already buying a plane ticket to fly to her,s he didn't want to make him rent a hotel room too. But would he think she was moving too fast if she invited him to sleep at her place? Her couch was a pullout bed and it would save him money and probably time as well. She decided to just go for it and hit send.

Aiden- "No need for a hotel room. I have an extra bed at my apartment. Or you know we could share my bed if you didn't want to sleep on the pull out couch. Strictly non sexual. Or not, if that's what you are wanting. Because if it is I'm totally down for that too. So, yeah. My apartment will be spotless, I promise." She felt like an idiot but the three dots meaning he was replying came up so she didn't feel quite so bad.

Sal- "We will play it by ear. Have no problem staying at your apartment. We will figure everything out when I land. Sound good?" 

God, did that sound good. She answered back with a smiley and a thumbs up emoji and they continued talking like normal, like Sal wasn't flying out to see her in just under 3 days. She sent Jenn another screen shot of the messages and then decided she would go ahead and start planning her outfit and cleaning her apartment. She knew how much Sal hated germs so she wanted her apartment to be spotless.

She spent the next three days cleaning and visiting every clothing store in her city, trying to find something that Sal would like. She settled on a nice loose sweater with leggings since fall had set in and she didn't want to freeze. She chose flats because she didn't want her feet to hurt if she decided to show him around the city. Friday evening arrived and when 9pm rolled around she received a message from Sal.

Sal- "Plane just landed. says your apartment is 20 minutes away, see you soon."

Aiden did some last minute checking and made sure everything was just right and finished applying the last touches of her makeup. At 9:30 her doorbell rang and she couldn't stop the smile lighting up her face. He was here.


	3. This Is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date !

As Aiden opened the door, she couldn't help as the smile spread across her face. Sal was dressed in a deep blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Nice, simple, sexy. She had decided on a light grey thigh length knit dress with a black cardigan over top with simple black boots. She decided they matched perfectly.

  
"Hey, uh, come on in. I'll show you around," Aiden said as she pulled the door open wide. Sal greeted her with a smile and held out a simple bouquet as he took of his shoes. It was lilies, her favorite flower. She had mentioned that one time in a text conversation almost a month ago. As she led him through the apartment, they talked about his flight and anything else that came to mind. As they reached the front door of the apartment, she put the lilies in a vase next to the door.

  
Aiden put on her coat, all the while Sal was just admiring her living room. She had spent the entire day cleaning and sanitizing every surface. They both put their shoes on and headed down to Sal's rental car in the parking lot. When they reached the car, Sal held her door open and helped her in. Once she was seated in the passenger seat, he walked around and got into the drivers seat. They didn't talk while he backed out of the parking lot, but once he pulled out on the main road, he took her hand in his.

  
Aiden guided him to one of the restaurants in town and asked if it looked okay to him. The parking lot was kind of full but they both agreed it would be worth the wait. Helping her out of the car again once they were parked, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the restaurant. Aiden prayed people didn't recognize him. It's not that she thought it would ruin their night, she just didn't know how Sal would react to being bombarded while on a date.

  
One of her favorite things about Sal was that he liked to keep his personal life private. He was never in the tabloids, his Instagram account had only been live for a few years now, and he kept all of his fan communications through social media. He was a very opinionated person but he always presented his opinions in a respectful way.

  
When they reached the hostess they asked for a table for two. Their was a little wait so they decided to sit on a bench in one of the quiet corners of the waiting area.

  
"I like the vibe of this place," Sal mentioned as they sat down. His arm stayed behind her back and she settled into the comfortable embrace. When Aiden turned her head to look at him, his face was full of emotions she couldn't quite decipher. If they were anything like hers, they were good feelings. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Aiden blushed and dropped her gaze, but Sal gently tilted her head back up with his index finger. "I mean it. They're mesmerizing."

  
"Thank you, your's are pretty amazing too." The rest of the wait was filled with talk of her town, her family and what she liked to do in the city. When Aiden mentioned her love for movies, Sal suggested they rent a few from the Red-box to watch after dinner.

  
"Yeah, are you sure? We didn't finish talking about where you'll stay."

  
"Well, the nights gone pretty well so far, right?" Aiden nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. "If your offer still stands, I can stay at your place. I'll sleep on the couch." As he finished his sentence, the hostess told them their table was ready and guided them through it.

  
Dinner passed with few interuptions. A few fans recognized Sal and were respectful enough to wait until they were eating their dinner to ask for photos. Sal was kind and patient with them but asked that they not draw attention to them. After they quietly took their photos together, Sal paid and tipped their waitress. Once he was back to the table, he grabbed Aiden's hand and led her to the car.

  
They stopped at a Red-box a few blocks from her apartment building and decided to pick out a comedy and an action film. Aiden decided on "This Means War", a rom com with two of her favorite actors. She asked Sal to pick the action movie but he just shook his head and told her it was her choice. Not arguing, she decided on Star Trek Beyond.

  
"You can't go wrong with Chris Pine movies," she said as the movies were dispensed. Sal offered to pay for the movie rentals but Aiden insisted since he had paid for their dinner. And his flight ticket. And the rental car. "It's the least I could do." They decided to run into the grocery store to grab a few snacks and then they were headed back to her apartment.

  
When they were inside and their shoes were at the door, they settled in on the couch together to watch Star Trek first. Aiden had seen both movies multiple times but they were two of her all time favorites. Sal knew this but didn't seem to have a single complaint. Their snacks were laid out in front of them, but laid untouched for the entire first movie. Aiden was too distracted by Sal's hand rubbing gentle circles on her thighs.

  
Once the first movie was over, Aiden could feel her eyes getting heavy. Sal noticed this as well. "You wanna get some sleep? We can watch this tomorrow."

  
"Honestly, I don't want to move from this spot right here." Aiden knew her tiredness was causing her loose tongue. Had she been completely alert, she wouldn't dare reveal any weaknesses so soon. Sal, though, didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms around her middle. He adjusted their position to where he was resting on the arm of the couch and Aiden was laying between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

  
Aiden knew then that she was slowly falling in love with him. It wasn't hard. As the movie played on the TV, she thought about all of the little things he's done over the time they've known each other. She was lost in thought and didn't notice Sal was staring at her. She looked up when she finally noticed and just smiled. Without saying anything, Sal tilted her chin upwards and brought their faces closer together. She couldn't believe what was about to happen. She didn't want to be that weirdo that kissed with her eyes open but she had to see this to believe it.

  
Sal's lips finally met hers in a gentle, chaste kiss. Aiden's eyes finally closed as she kissed him back. As the kiss went on, Sal grew bolder in his movements. His tongue teased her lips, silently asking permission. Without hesitating, Aiden opened her mouth to him and moaned with their tongues touched. She pulled away, embarrassed of the noise she made. Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils blown wide with excitement. She was too scared to look up.

  
Sal took her hand and asked her to look at him. After a minute she did and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. His lips were red, his breathing hard, his pupils as wide as hers. She smiled when she saw his skin was as flushed as hers. Realizing they were both on the same page, she sat up on her knees and kissed him again. This time their were no chaste kisses. Their kissing was intense, teeth scraping against lips, mouths smashed together.

  
When the need for air became too great, Aiden pulled away and rested her forehead against Sal's. As they both slowed their breathing and calmed down, she noticed that Sal was hard in his jeans. Well, at least he's as affected as I am, she thought to herself. She must have made a face of some sort because Sal silently adjusted his jeans before pulling her back to him. This time they just lay together, not saying anything. Finally, Aiden felt the need to say something, so she did.

  
"So. That happened." Sal laughed and Aiden couldn't help herself. She began to laugh too, and before they knew it, they were in a laughing it right there on her couch. Once their laughter died down, she found Sal staring at her again.

  
"Yeah, it did," he said cupping her jaw. He gave her another peck on the lips before pulling away again. "I know I said I'd sleep on the couch, but all I can think about is holding you while I sleep." Aiden laughed at that, because she felt the exact same way. "I promise, we will just sleep." and she knew he meant it.

  
Sal had packed his overnight bag, so they went to separate bathrooms to change into their sleep-clothes. She knew Sal slept in just boxers because he had mentioned in on one of the episodes. She wondered if he would tonight or if he would opt for clothes. After she threw on her tank top and shorts, she found her answer waiting for her. He was sitting at the end of her bed in loose shorts and a T shirt. Instead of saying anything, she took his hand and guided him to the bed. She climbed in and pulled him in after her.  
As they lay next to each other, Sal's arms wrapped around her, they shared a few kisses before dozing off to sleep. Aiden's last thought before she fell into a deep sleep was _I could get used to this for the rest of my life._


	4. That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Date.

As the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, Sal and Aiden spent every minute they could together. When Sal had weekends off, he flew down to see Aiden. When he couldn't get the time to go down to see her, he flew her out to see him. Aiden insisted on paying for her own flight ticket but Sal was having none of that. After the first few flights she stopped trying. Their 1 year anniversary was slowly approaching and Aiden had news for Sal. She had no idea how he would react since his career was going so well but it was time to tell him.

  
Aiden began packing her things. Sal was flying her out to Staten Island to stay with him for a week. He managed to get the week off and so had she. She figured this would be the perfect time to tell him. She packed as much loose clothing as she could, opting for shirts Sal had left at her place over the last few months. She noticed, every time he had to fly back to New York, he always left a shirt behind. When she was finished packing she headed to the parking lot where a cab was waiting to take her to the airport.

  
The flight to New York flew by as Aiden tried to figure out the best way to break the news to Sal. She decided she would cook dinner for him when the time came and tell him once they were done eating. If only things worked out like that.

  
As she was getting her luggage from baggage claim, two strong arms wrapped around her waste. She didn't have to see who it was to know it was Sal. She recognized those arms anywhere. Turning into the embrace, she threw her arms around Sal's shoulders and hugged as tight as she could. She only pulled back to give him a long kiss and then she was wrapped round him once more.

  
"This has been the longest month of my life," Sal murmured into her shoulder. Aiden nodded and let out a soft sob. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she was in his arms again. "Hey, it's alright. I won't let it be that long ever again." Aiden controlled herself and allowed her arms to slip from his neck. Looking over Sal's shoulder she noticed the other Jokers standing their with smiles on their faces.

  
Forgetting about her bags, she release Sal and ran to hug the guys. Over the course of her and Sal's relationship, she had became good friends with all of them. They weren't celebrities to her anymore, but 3 of her closest friends. Her friends and family back home told her all the time how lucky she was, and she knew that. But not because the guys were famous, but because they were the sweetest people she had ever met.

  
When she reached the guys, she threw her arms around James first. They had become the closest over the last few months. Next she threw her arms around Q and squeezed tight. She missed them all so much. Lastly, she hugged Joe and almost cried again. Joe and Bessy had welcomed her with open arms, treating her like family from the first day she met.

  
Once all of their hello's were said, Sal was by her side with her luggage, wrapping one arm around her waist. When the exited the airport, their was a van waiting to take all of them home. Sal and her were dropped off first so as she exited the van she waved goodbye to all of the guys. Aiden knew she'd see them again over the course of the week, but goodbyes were always hard for her. Especially now, with her emotions running rampant.

  
Sal carried her bags inside, slipping his shoes off at the door. Aiden did the same thing and took in her surroundings. This wasn't the first time she'd been in his home but it always amazed her how clean and simple everything was. She loved the white painted walls and the tan couches. She knew how comfortable they couches were, having fallen asleep on them many times. As she went up the stairs, Sal was right behind her with her luggage. He took the bags straight to the bedroom and met her back in the living room as she was sitting down on the couch.

  
"I missed you so much," Sal said as he sat down next to her. Aiden didn't say anything back, just pulled him close to her and kissed him with as much love as she could. After a few minutes, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together."

  
"I missed you too," Aiden said and she had. Finding the news out on her own and not being able to share it with him had been hard. Keeping it to herself for the last month was even harder. All she wanted to do was tell him, get it over with, see how he was going to react. She was freaking out, not knowing how he was going to react. Instead of waiting for the perfect dinner, she decided this moment right here would have to do.

  
"I have some news," she said and took a deep breath, "I know we never talked about this and I know this is going to be a shock but." Taking another deep breath, she tried to force the words out. After a minute of silence, Sal spoke up.

  
"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. We'll get through it together." He had a sweet smile and was rubbing soothing circles on the palm of her hand. It was now or never.

  
"Sal, I'm pregnant." Aiden watched his face as a range of emotions passed over his perfect features. There was confusion, realization, shock and then happiness. His smile grew wide and he pulled Aiden close to him and wrapped her in a tight hug. For several moments he just held her, not saying anything. When they pulled apart, she saw the moisture in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

  
"Of course I'm okay. We're gonna be a family."

  
"I know we took precautions and we hadn't talked about if we wanted children or not but"

  
"How long?" Sal interrupted her. "How far along and how long have you known?"

  
"I found out 3 days after you left last month. I didn't want to tell you over the phone or through text message so I waited." Aiden studied his reaction, looking for any sign that he was upset. When she saw nothing but anticipation, she went on. "I'm 13 weeks tomorrow."

  
Without saying anything, Sal pulled her into another embrace and peppered her face with kisses. "I was going to wait to do this," he mumbled against her skin between kisses, "but now seems like the perfect time." Saying nothing else, he released her from the embrace and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out a small box, Aiden felt her heart swell. "I was gonna wait to do this, you know, dinner, movie the works." He opened the box and nestled inside was the most beautiful ring Aiden had ever seen. It was simple, just a diamond in a silver setting. Nothing else adorned the ring, just how she liked it.

  
"I know this has been the strangest relationship you've probably ever been in, but I wouldn't change anything." He pulled the ring from the box and took her left hand in his, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be Mrs. Vulcano?"

  
Aiden couldn't find words, between the emotions bombarding her and the tears that were beginning to fall. She dropped onto the floor with him, and kissed him for all she was worth. She kept kissing him, putting as much emotion into them as she could. When the need for air became to great she pulled back and Sal laughed softly.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

  
"Yes, yes of course." Sal slid the ring on her finger and Aiden took a minute to admire its beauty. She knew from the moment she met Sal Vulcano that her life was going to change. She had no idea this is where or life would end up but was so grateful that it did. The first night they spent together, she felt herself falling in love. As the weeks and months went on, she knew he was falling too.

  
Kissing Sal again, they got up and headed to the kitchen. They cooked their first meal as a family and invited all of the guys over to tell them the good news. Aiden knew things wouldn't always be easy, but resting her hand on her growing belly, the other laced with Sal's, she knew they could take on anything that came their way. The door bell rang, and Sal and Aiden answered it together, opening the door to the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a wild ride. I haven't had wifi for a few days so I decided to finish this! I hope everyone liked it. It was originally only going to be 3 chapters but I couldn't just end it, ya know? I tried my best to not rush anything so just let me know what ya'll think!!! Feedback is greatly appreciated and will encourage me to write more!


End file.
